Un Futuro Diferente
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) Después de la derrota de Vegeta en la tierra y justo antes de su retirada aparece una joven en medio del campo de batalla que está dispuesta a protegerlo ¿Quién podrá ser esta misteriosa chica? ¿Y qué tanto cambiará su presencia el futuro de nuestros héroes? Sobretodo el del príncipe saiyajin(Vegeta x OC).


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (excepto los OC).

* * *

><p>Me muero de ganas de ir a la playa, hace mucho que no voy −dice con emoción una joven de dieciséis años con largos cabellos de tonalidades purpura y ojos negros− ¿Y eso? –se pregunta la de ojos ónix embelesada al ver aparecer de repente un resplandor similar a la luna en el cielo− la playa tendrá que esperar, iré a investigar – con expresión seria y siendo dominada por la curiosidad dice antes de poner en marcha su vehículo volador e ir en dirección a donde se encontraba la luna artificial.−<p>

No, no, no, no, por favor, ahora no – exclama con desesperación al ver como su vehículo comienza a fallar justo cuando estada a punto de llegar a su destino, para luego bajarse del auto y comenzar a caminar en busca de ayuda, pero no sin antes tomar el palo de la sombrilla para defenderse en caso de ser necesario− creo que no fue buena idea venir sola, tal parece que no hay nadie en kilómetros – dice luego de haber caminado un buen rato y aparentemente no encontrar nada, para luego de andar un poco más alcanzar a escuchar algo− el sonido proviene de aquella dirección –menciona para sí misma antes de correr al lugar del que había oído el ruido y llegar al campo de batalla− ¿Q-Que ocurrió aquí? –con horror exclama al ver los cuerpos inertes y casi sin vida que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, para luego dar un paso atrás al vez el cadáver de Yamcha, Picoro y Ten Shin Han y posteriormente voltear a donde se encontraban Vegeta y Krillin y observar la situación un poco más escondida− pa-parece que hay alguien.

No puedo creer que sea yo quien se tenga que retirar del campo de batalla...yo siendo el guerrero más fuerte del universo he sufrido una gran humillación aquí −con mucha dificultad dice para sí mismo el príncipe saiyajin, sintiéndose indignado mientras se arrastra en dirección a su nave debido al estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.−

Esa debe ser su nave espacial, no dejare que se escape −menciona Krillin después de bajar de golpe de donde se encontraba, para luego ir con lo que le queda de fuerzas a donde vegeta y su nave se encontraban.−

¡Krillin utiliza mi espada! −grita Yajirobe desde su lugar con la intención de serle de ayuda a su amigo y en la misma posición en que se encontraba después de ser golpeado por el saiyajin.−

Nos hemos sacrificado bastante, ahora mismo acabare con el –dijo justo después de notar y tomar la espada de Yajirobe que se encontraba justo junto a él, para luego retomar su camino con intenciones de acabar con el príncipe saiyajin.−

¡Espera! −Exclama Krillin a vegeta quien apenas podía respirar y había logrado llegar a rastras a la entrada de su nave con mucha dificultad− vengare la muerte de todos mis amigos ¡Prepárate! −menciona Krillin mientras empuña la espada poniéndola en posición para dar una estocada certera y acabar con la vida del saiyajin de una vez con todas.−

¡No! ¡No puedo moverme libremente! −dice vegeta con desesperación al verse acorralado, pensando que este sería su final.−

¨Lo va matar, tengo que hacer algo¨ −piensa con desesperación mientras observa la situación, para luego recordar que contaba con un palo de sombrilla, que si bien no era mucho su oponente parecía bastante debilitado, lo suficiente como para poder defenderse de él y proteger a la persona que este pretendía aniquilar.−

¡Muereee! −Grita krillin a punto de cumplir con su cometido y acabar con la vida del saiyajin.−

"¡Espera por favor ¡" –en tono suplicante escucha Krillin resonar dentro de su cabeza la voz proveniente de su amigo de la infancia, justo cuando estaba a centímetros de lograr su objetivo, provocando que detuviera el ataque, ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba. −

¡No te atrevas! −Grita la joven con desesperación desde la distancia mientras corre a toda velocidad empuñando el palo que usaría como arma en un intento por detener el ataque− ¨ ¿Se detuvo? Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad lo atacare ahora que esta distraído¨ −piensa mientras acelera el paso al observar como Krillin parece haber bajado la guardia de repente y no haber notado su presencia.−

¿Eh? ¿Goku? Eso es imposible ¿Tú fuiste el que me llamaste dentro de mi mente? ¿Goku fuiste tú? −Pregunta confundido y desconcertado por haber escuchado la voz de goku en su cabeza, mientras observa donde se encontraba el saiyajin de amable mirada que yacía malherido a la distancia−

¨ ¡¿Pars?!¨ −piensa Vegeta con sorpresa, quien debido a su agotamiento y al parecido físico, le da la impresión de ver a su fallecida mujer correr desde la distancia en dirección a donde él se encontraba, quien por cierto era una saiyajin de larga cabellera de color negro al igual que sus ojos, de piel clara y fría mirada− ¨no, no es ella su cabello es diferente, no importa tengo que llegar escapar¨

Si, fui yo…lo hice porque no puedo hablar más fuerte…Kri…Krillin…discúlpame pero por lo que más quieras déjalo ir ¿Si? −Dice desde donde se encontraba con mucha dificultar y con problemas para respirar.−

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás hablando en serio? −Pregunta un poco sorprendido y desconcertado por la petición de su amigo.−

"Por favor, solamente te voy a pedir ese capricho"

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Goku? este Saiyajin fue quien mato a todos nuestros amigos y además intento exterminar a todo el mundo, si dejamos que él se vaya recuperara toda su energía y regresara con las mismas intenciones –dijo Krillin con seguridad y convencido de sus palabras.−

¡Hoye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Grita Yajirobe desde su lugar al ver pasar a la joven de morado cabello frente a él, quien corría a toda empuñando un palo, el cual se veía estaba apuntando directamente a Krillin−

"Si, tienes toda la razón" –dice el saiyajin de amable mirada mientras su voz resuena en la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia.−

Escúchame, él no tiene compasión por nadie y si piensas que va a cambiar su manera de ser como lo hizo Picoro estas equivocado, porque ese no es como Picoro −menciona esto último intentando desesperadamente hacer entrar en razón a Goku mientras observa al príncipe guerrero, quien aún se encontraba entrando a su nave.−

"Ya…Ya lo sé, ese sujeto llamado vegeta es…extraordinariamente fuerte, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo decírtelo… todo esto se me ocurrió cuando él estaba a punto y llegue a una conclusión…de que no valdría la pena" –piensa y dice con dificultad en un intento por convencer a su amigo de cumplirle ese capricho.−

¿Que? ¿Qué no valía la pena? −Dijo con sorpresa y sin entender a las conclusiones que ha llegado el pelinegro.−

"Yo decidí…ir con Kaiosama a entrenar para volverme más fuerte"

¿Que? –Pregunta Krillin aun sin comprender el punto de su amigo, mientras sigue escuchando su voz en la cabeza.−

"Sin embargo ese tipo llamado vegeta es mucho más fuerte que yo…me dio miedo para serte honesto…pensé que este sería nuestro fin, aunque por un lado… me sentí muy feliz mi corazón latía de emoción cuando luche con el… no cabe duda de que yo también soy un saiyajin…porque realmente disfruto pelear con sujetos más fuertes que yo"

−Mientras Krillin volteaba a donde se encontraba Goku logra escuchar un ruido proveniente de donde se encontraba el príncipe saiyajin, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y notando cuanto esta ha avanzado en su camino al interior de su nave, haciendo que el joven terrícola vuelva a tomar su posición ofensiva lista para acabar con la vida del guerrero de otro planeta, quien respiraba con dificultad y apenas podría moverse en caso de ser necesario.−

"Volveré…a entrenar…para después… pelear con el"

¡Este canalla ma…! –Grita el joven terrícola a su amigo, antes de ser interrumpido por la advertencia de Yajirobe.−

¡Krillin cuidado! –Exclama Yajirobe desde donde se encontraba al joven de brillante cabeza al ver como la adolescente de morados cabellos estaba a punto de golpearlo.−

¿Qué? –Menciona el terrícola desconcertado ante la advertencia de Yajirobe, para luego voltear en su dirección y ser recibido por un golpe en la cara.−

¡Déjalo, déjalo, déjalo! –Grita la joven con desesperación mientras golpea repetidas veces al guerrero terrícola con el palo de la sombrilla, en un intento por defender a lo que ella cree es un hombre indefenso de su atacante.−

Escucha no se quien seas ni de donde saliste pero no te metas, no tienes idea de lo que ese maldito nos hizo pasar ni de lo peligroso que es ese sujeto, merece morir después de todo lo que hizo –dice después de quitarse a la joven de encima con unos cuantos empujones y que está terminara sentada en el suelo debido a estos, mirando con rabia e impotencia al guerrero de reluciente cabeza.−

¨Krillin… ¿Qué ocurre?¨ –pregunta algo desconcertado el saiyajin de ojos amables al presentir que algo pasaba por la falta de respuesta de su amigo a su petición y al escuchar la contestación dada a la joven.−

Una niña que trato de interponerse en la pelea, no sé cómo llego aquí pero ya está bajo control − quien volvió a tomar su posición de ataque dispuesto a acabar con la vida del príncipe.−

¿Una ni…niña? –Cuestiona para sí mismo desde su lugar algo confundido ante la respuesta de su amigo, después de todo ese lugar se encontraba bastante alejado de cualquier pueblo o ciudad, para luego notar como su amigo pretendía cavar con el pelinegro proveniente del espacio e ignorar sus dudas para volver con sus suplicas− "Yo sé que estoy mal… Krillin cúmpleme ese caprichoso por favor…por lo que más quieras…déjame volver a pelear con el"

Como quie… − dice después de mirar fijamente a vegeta para luego dar un suspiro y aflojar el agarre de la espada dispuesto a soltarla, no podía contra la voluntad del saiyajin de amable mirada, después de todo él había salvado a la tierra y a él varias veces, se lo debía, pero antes de poder soltarla es atacado nuevamente por la joven de morados cabellos provocando que terminara de soltar la espada por la sorpresa del mismo.−

¡No! −grita la joven al ver como el ¨atacante¨ seguía apuntando con la espada a la ¨victima indefensa¨ como ella pensaba, mientras miraba con impotencia y rabia antes de hacer un último intento por defenderlo sin esta saber que él estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, para luego saltar sobre él y sujetarle los brazos provocando que este soltara su espada por la sorpresa que está le había ocasionado y a lo débil que se encontraba, momento que aprovecho Vegeta para terminar de subir a su nave.−

Algún día me las pagaran sabandijas, la próxima vez no ocurrirá ningún milagro, serán eliminados junto con su planeta así que disfruten su vida mientras puedan −menciona antes de que la puerta de su nave se cerrara y desaparecer de la tierra definitivamente.−

¿Una nave espacial? −pregunta un poco desconcertada sin entender del todo la situación, mientras observa en la dirección en la que se fue el príncipe guerrero, aun sin soltar el agarre que mantenía con Krillin− ¿Porque dijo eso?

¡Niña tonta! ¡Por tu culpa logro escapar! ¡La tierra está pérdida y todo gracias a ti! −Grita Yajirobe molesto una vez que el saiyajin se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y llegar a donde ellos se encontraban.−

¿Entonces él era malo? ¿Pe-pero si yo vi que él iba a apuñalarlo con una espada? –Exclama totalmente sorprendida y desconcertada mientras señala a Krillin en un intento desesperado de defenderse de las acusaciones hechas por Yajirobe.−

¡Si, para proteger a la tierra! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Él iba a destruirla! – Grita histérico el joven de desordenada cabellera.−

Ya ni modo, escúchame Goku la próxima vez debes derrotarlo con un poder más sorprendente ¿has entendido? −Menciona Krillin resignado a su amigo al ver desaparecer la nave del enemigo, ajeno a la discusión que a su lado se encontraba.−

Si…claro −dice con mucha dificultad con lo que le queda de aliento y con una leve sonrisa desde donde se encontraba.−

Pe-pero aun así él no… no se veía tan malo –dijo esto último en voz baja mientras recuerda al príncipe saiyajin y lo indefenso que se veía− además yo no…yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mataban a alguien frente a mí – con una mirada sombría menciona aun sabiendo que en parte eso era mentira, ya que si Krillin se hubiera encontrado en buenas condiciones probablemente no se hubiera animado a ir en rescate del pelinegro proveniente de otro planeta, después de todo era imprudente pero no tanto, además de que ella creía que el terrícola de reluciente cabeza era el autor del asesinatos hechos en esta batalla.−

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros y de lo que nos hizo?! −Exclamo Yajirobe histérico y enojado.−

¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué les hizo? −Pregunta algo desconcertada y aun sin entender por completo la situación.−

¡¿Quién crees que nos dejó así?! ¡¿Quién crees que mato a nuestros amigos?! –Cuestiona molesto el terrícola de desordenada cabellera.−

¿Sus amigos? –Dijo confundida antes de recordar los cadáveres que había encontrado camino a este lugar− ¡¿Qué no había sido él?! –Exclama totalmente confundida y desconcertada por la noticia mientras señala a Krilling.−

¡¿Qué?! –Grita Yajirobe furioso quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.−

¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! –Cuestiona Krillin confundido y asombrado ante la pregunta de la joven.−

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo es posible que creas que el…?!− Exclama Yajirobe fúrico e indignado ante tal cuestionamiento, antes de ser interrumpido por su camarada.−

Espera Yajirobe ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? – Pregunta Krillin a la chica al ver su rostro lleno de confusión y sorpresa y entender un poco más la situación, habiendo llegado a una conclusión.−

Hace poco, mi auto se descompuso cerca de aquí y baje a buscar ayuda –Responde un poco confundida la ojinegra por el cambio tan repentino de tena.−

Pues espero que estés contenta, gracias a ti la tierra corre un grave peligro −dice molesto y en tono de regaño a la joven.−

Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía –menciona con tristeza mientras mantiene la mirada baja debido a la misma.−

Tranquilo Yajirobe ya déjala en paz ella no sabía lo que había pasado, además la culpa también fue mía, debí actuar un poco más rápido −dijo defendiendo a la chica a sabiendas de que aunque ella no se interpusiera, de cualquier manera él iba dejar escapar al saiyajin por petición de Goku− soy Krillin –menciona amablemente a la joven de morados cabellos al ver su tristeza impresa en su rostro.−

Créeme que no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido yo…¨no se realmente que hubiera hecho¨ −piensa y dice apenada, aun que al momento de cavilar esto último no puedo evitar poner una sombría mirada, para luego desviar su vista y cambiar de tema debido a lo avergonzada que se sentía− Krillin siento mucho haberte golpeado, por cierto soy Minene.

No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante es ir a ver como se encuentran los demás −menciona antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba el niño saiyajin− Gohan ¿Estás bien? −Pregunta mientras observa al pequeño inconsciente en el suelo, bocabajo antes de darle la vuelta y cargarlo− ahora podrás recuperarte −dijo con el niño de negros cabellos en brazos antes de ir a donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia.−

Lo siento mucho… Krillin –menciona con dificultad el joven de cabello negro y amable mirada mientras yace postrado en el suelo.−

No te preocupes aunque lo siento por los muchachos, en fin ojala haya la posibilidad de revivirlos aunque tengamos que pelear con Vegeta de nuevo –dijo en un intento por darle ánimos a su amigo y tranquilizarlo, mientras sostenía al hijo de este.−

Ahí mira, no puede ser –dice molesto al ver una nave acercarse desde la distancia pensando que se trata nuevamente del príncipe de los saiyajin, para luego una vez que logra distinguirla bien poner una sonrisa.−


End file.
